Secrets
by 7CrimsonKisses7
Summary: Mello has a secret, but Matt is content to wait. Because he knows that Mello will tell him when he is ready.


_This is a random little one-shot that came to me, so I had to write it down.  
Nothing too exciting, and probably not one of my most creative works, but it's kinda cute, I guess...  
Though I might just be saying that because M&M makes me drool..._

* * *

I know that Mello has always been hiding something from me, even though we're best friends. I know that he is keeping something locked up, hidden from my view. But I also know that he will tell me one day, when he is ready. And so I wait.

We walk through the corridor together, speaking about small and unimportant things. I can see people staring at us as we go by, and moving out of our way, and grin internally to myself. It's hard to explain what a great feeling it is to see everyone move away, clearing a place for you to walk through. It makes me feel important, a feeling I had never known when my parents were alive. They were very self-absorbed, the both of them. That's probably why they committed suicide. Dad did because he didn't give a fuck about us; mum and me. Mum did not long after because she didn't want to look after me. It was my fault, really. I wasn't a good enough child to them, as I obviously wasn't important enough for them to stay alive. Anyway, I don't feel as miserable about it anymore, not since I met Mello. I mean, if my parents were still alive, I'd have never met him.  
So, like I was saying, it makes me feel important, even though I know they're only moving away from Mello, not me.  
"Matty, you just zoned out again. Geez, I hate it when you do this, it ruins a perfectly good conversation," Mello brings me back to Earth by snapping his fingers in front of his face.  
"Argh, sorry Mels. I was just thinking about how cool it is that everyone moves away from us," I reply, turning as I speak into our shared room. He grins at me, and I think that my heart will explode. The truth is, I've had a mega-crush on my best friend for about a year now. I could almost say I was in love him, if I were not afraid of love. Yes, I'm afraid of it. It's an after-affect of the suicides, my psychologist said. I guess I couldn't get away from an event like that unmarred. We jump on our two-beds-pushed-together-to-make-one and I pull a cigarette out from the locked top draw of my bedside table and face back to where Mello is happily munching on a chocolate bar. He always has one on him. It's just one of those cute little habits. Like me and smoking, though that isn't so cute.  
"So, Matt, wanna sneak out tonight?" Mello asks me casually, and my mouth tilts up immediately. I just adore sneaking out with Mello, the fun things always happen then. So, of course I reply with a positive. No way I'd let him leave this shit-hole while I'm sleeping.

It's one in the morning, and we've been up until now, talking so that we wouldn't fall asleep. Well, more like so that _I_ wouldn't fall asleep. Mello wouldn't. Not him. He's too good for that. When the clock ticks over to one, Roger always comes and checks. He comes again at five. So that means that from when he leaves our room, we have a bit under four hours to do what we want.  
Here he is now. We pretend to be sleeping when he puts his head through the crack in the door and, seemingly convinced that we aren't awake, leaves. We look at each other then grab our jackets and open the window. Naturally, Mello goes out first, grabbing just the right stones and working his way to the ground perfectly. I follow after him and, although I'm a little less graceful, I've had just as many years of experience with this as him, and so manage just as well.  
"Go, go, go," Mello whispers to me, and we run to the cover of the weeping willow that we go to so often when the night becomes ours. Nobody could possibly see us from their rooms from the position that we have under the tree, and it is truly beautiful. For both these reasons we settled on the tree as our spot. Mello gets there first, as he is much more fit than me, and leans on the tree waiting for me, eyes closed. I inwardly sigh at the sight my eyes are receiving. The blonde angel-devil's skin is shimmering with the glow of the moon, making him look like something the gods have placed here just to tease me. I have to check to make sure that I'm not drooling. Confident that my chin is dry, I sit by his feet, leaning on his legs. Not the most comfortable position, but the proximity between us makes me happy nonetheless.  
"Matty, you know, don't you?" Mello breaks the silence with a very odd question.  
"Uh, what? What am I meant to be knowing?"  
"You know that I've been holding something back. I've noticed your attempts to get it out of me. I also noticed when you gave up about a month ago." This is it. I guess he's finally going to tell me.  
"Yeah, I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."  
"Well, I'm ready. Matty, get off my legs for a second." I comply with his request, shuffling away a little. When he walks out from behind me, I lean back on the trunk. He appears in front of me a moment later. My heart beats faster when he squats down, and I think it's about to explode from my chest as he cups my cheek with his soft hand.  
"Mail Jeevas, I love you," he says, and his words make me faint. He loves me! And it's not just a joke, he used my real name. I stare into his eyes as I lean in closer because I know. I know that he will keep me safe. I know that he will be there forever. And my crush blooms into love. And I kiss him. And, god, it feels incredible. When we part, I reply, my voice a whisper, shaky with happiness.  
"I love you too, Mihael."

We trudge back to the building, hand in hand. I reluctantly let go of his hand when we get to the bottom of the orphanage, and this time I enjoy staring up at Mello's butt as he is climbing. He gets to the top before me and just after he jumps through the window, I hear him swear. Curious, I lever myself into the room to see Roger standing in our room, eyebrow raised.  
"Welcome back, boys. I hope you had a nice stroll, but now it's time to get into my office." He turns and walks out of the room, us following, but I don't care what punishment I get. As Mello's hand catches mine, I smile because it doesn't matter what happens, I have Mello. _So ha!_ I think, teasing Roger internally. _There's nothing you can do that will be punishment enough, because even if you put me through hell, it'll be worth it for this night. Because this night, Mello became mine._

* * *

Well, like I said, not too creative...  
Oh wells, there'll be more exciting adventures to come~!  
Like the next chapter of Expectancy... Which I should be typing up now  
Tell me what you think?


End file.
